


The Blaire B*tch project

by greyish



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, could be Allison/Lydia/Erica could be three friends deciding to raise a baby together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyish/pseuds/greyish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison, Lydia and Erica want to raise a strong woman but life has other plans.</p><p>or</p><p>the one where they thought they were getting a BAMF daughter but ended up with a sweetheart son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blaire B*tch project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silklegend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silklegend/gifts).



They name their baby after Allison’s favourite character from _Gossip Girl_ and Erica’s favourite character from _The Blaire Witch Project._ (Lydia sniffed and said it didn’t matter which was how they knew they’d met her approval.)

Blaire was a chubby baby full of smiles and a giggly, excitable toddler but around five it was like the world settled in and he became more serious. Not withdrawn, exactly, but shy and maybe even a little solitary.

“Takes after Ally,” Erica said confidently, “looks cute but could fuck you up.”

But Blaire wasn’t subtly terrifying or quietly confident. He was just quiet. At ten he liked trains and barbies and barbies pulling on heists trains because Uncle Stiles wanted to introduce him to the concept of busting up gender norms as early as possible. At fourteen he liked nailpolish and hairslides but didn’t have a lot of friends.

“Like Lydia” Allison said, “Standing out from the pack”

But Blaire wasn’t a queen bee. Blaire was smart, plump and bookish. He wasn’t smarter than the other kids, and he was more likely to trail off into daydreams than finish his homework. Blaire started training with them and he became a solid, but not especially skilled fighter.

Lydia said, “Blaire has Erica’s sense of humor” and that was true-ish, when they sat down to dinner on the rug in their living room and Blaire broke her habitual quiet to assailed them with stories about school and books he was reading, he made them all laugh as hard as Erica did, but his humor was more harmless than snarky.

At seventeen Blaire sat down on the rug with them and said very, very softly.

“I think. I think I’m a boy. Maybe. I think I am.”

Erica didn’t ruffle his hair and tell him to speak louder. Lydia didn’t smile sharply and tell him to speak with confidence, no maybe’s and I think’s. Allison didn’t wrap her arms around his shoulders and ask him if he couldn’t try a little harder, like she did when he practiced training. He was expecting it, but not one of them asked him to be the strong, confident woman they always wanted.

Instead, his mothers hugged him tightly, bought him chest binders and started calling him Ben.

“Not something a little more threating?” Erica asked hopefully, but he shook his head.

“No. I like Ben.”

They sat together on the porch when Ben went to Prom with his boyfriend, and waved when he went to college with his girlfriend, and they all cried when he got married.

“When did we all get so soft?” Lydia demanded between sniffles as they sat together at the open bar. Allison shrugged and Erica shook her head. They all smiled out at the dance floor, where Ben was dancing in the center and laughing.


End file.
